Né ? Papy Rayleigh
by Le Staff
Summary: Quand Luffy se met à poser des questions à Rayleigh qui est déjà en manque... Ça donne ça ! Yaoi et Lemon.


Helloowwww ! Vous allez bien ?

Un nouvel Os pour vous mes petits euh... (réfléchissage en cours... Je suis la reine des sadiques... Donc...) Mes petits sadiquou !

J'avais proposé le couple à une fille qui fait des supers fics, et j'ai décidé d'en faire un "lemon".

Lisez la ! Pour la trouver, c'est sur fanfic. fr et son pseudo est little-dream ! C'est dans le recueil d'os sur les couples chelous...

Bref...

Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à obtenir les droits d'auteurs de One Piece, mais je suis sur que je peux réussir à incruster mon nom sur le testament d'Oda !

Bref... Bonne lecture mes petits sadiquoux !

* * *

**Né ? Papy Rayleigh ?**

Le vieil homme au cheveux blanc rentrait enfin après un an et demi d'absence.

Il était là, devant le bar de l'arnaque, il regarda quelques instants la porte, et entra.

A l'intérieur, Shakky tabassait un client, qui, visiblement, ne voulait pas payer la somme exorbitante que la femme venait de lui annoncer.

Puis, lâchant son client, qui ressemblait bien plus à un cadavre qu'autre chose, elle plongea son regards sur l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans son établissement.

Un instant se passa ainsi, les deux se regardant dans les yeux, en silence. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pendant ce cour instant, le client sortit d'une de ses poches de quoi payer sa vie à la barmaid.

Il lui laissa même un large pourboire. La jeune femme encaissa l'argent et laissa partir son client, qui courut bien vite vers la sortie.

\- Alors ? Encore en train de tuer tes clients ? Tu sais qu'une fois mort, ils ne peuvent plus payer...

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

\- L'entrainement du petit Monkey c'est bien passé ? Tu t'es bien amusé ?

\- Oh oui...

Rayleigh se plongea alors dans ses souvenir de cette année et demi qui était passé...

_**Flashback.**_

C'était l'après-midi, à quelques heures du soir.

Luffy s'entrainait tranquillement, si ce mot existait dans son vocabulaire...

Il essayait de dompter un espèce de poisson-chat... Ou plutôt un chat-poisson.

Rayleigh, de son côté, faisait tranquillement une petite sieste en ignorant tant bien que mal le vacarme que produisait son jeune et impétueux élève.

Il fut réveiller environs deux heures plus tard par son disciple qui lui criait qu'il avait faim...

\- Papy Rayleigh ! ça fait six heures que j'ai rien mangé ! J'ai faim !

\- ça fait deux heures Luffy... Pas six...

\- C'est la même chose ! Quand on a faim; il faut manger !

\- Ok...

Le « Papy Rayleigh » fit alors cuire le chat-poisson-chat... Quand on était en pleine nature et sans vivre, on mangeait n'importe quoi, et ici, il n'y avait que ça... N'importe quoi...

Sur cette île, la nuit tomber rapidement, ainsi vînt la nuit, ce qui correspondait environs au neuvième repas de Luffy de la journée.

Luffy, suivant sa bonne vieille habitude, sans même attendre d'avaler la nourriture qui lui emplissait la bouche se mit à parler :

\- Né ? Arui Rayi... éh guoi l'aroum ?

Nul ne sait comment, mais Rayleigh comprenait assez ce langage.. Du moins suffisamment pour comprendre la question du gamin devant lui. (Et comme vous n'avez pas ce don, Luffy disait : Hé ? Papy Rayleigh... C'est quoi l'amour ?)

\- L'amour, c'est un sentiment que tu peux ressentir envers une personne. Une affection particulière, un attachement.

\- ….

Luffy se concentra alors au maximum pour essayer de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire Rayleigh, oubliant même de mastiquer sa viande... Que voulez-vous... Son cerveau n'était pas fait pour faire plus d'une chose à la fois.

\- Comme avec mes amis ?

\- Non, pas exactement...

Rayleigh soupira alors, cherchant des mots simples et compréhensibles par tous en espérant que cela le soit pour son élève.

\- Tu penses souvent à la personne que tu aimes, tu fais tout pour lui plaire, à chaque action que tu fais tu pensera à ce qui est le mieux pour elle, et non pour toi, même si cela fait du mal à tes amis...

\- … Hum... Je pense que je comprends... Merci Papy Rayleigh !

Luffy, ayant enfin résolu la question qui lui tournait dans l'esprit depuis pas mal de temps reprit sa mastication... Ou plutôt, il avala tout rond ce qui était dans sa bouche... Dont quelques os.

\- Luffy ? Pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question au juste ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de t'intéressait au sentiment et à la psychologie sentimentale...

Luffy faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau de viande qu'il venait de fourrer entier dans sa gueule. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son maître ne lui demande pourquoi..

\- Euh... Hanclock en parle à chaque fois... Et Sanji aussi, je me demandais ce que c'était !

(Loin, très loin, (pas si loin en fait...) une pirate éternua et dit « Mon Luffy parle de m'épouser ah ! Je vais apprendre à cuisiner des plats encore meilleurs pour mon Luffy ! »)

Et le repas reprit, dans les crachats et les batailles pour savoir qui aurait tel ou tel morceau.

Le temps passa. Luffy s'entrainait quotidiennement. Et Rayleigh allait craqué.

Il était cruellement en manque... Après plus de dix-sept mois, c'est une réaction normale pour un homme...

Dix-sept mois sans toucher une seule personne ! C'était vraiment dur...

Et la seule personne qui était avec lui... C'était Luffy...

Il n'allait quand même pas coucher avec lui ! Ce serait de la pédophilie ! Il s'en voudrait. Luffy ne connaissait rien à l'amour...

Mais sa main droite ne lui conviendrait plus pour longtemps.

Mais quelle mauvaise idée il avait eu en interdisant à quiconque de venir les voir... Si il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne serrait pas dans cette état : Les jolies amazones et leur peau, leurs formes... Il en rêvait. Et cela lui était dotant plus douloureux au réveil.

Rayleigh, après avoir expliquer à Luffy un exercice qu'il devait faire, se coucha sur une branche et commença à faire une sieste.

Il ouvrit tout d'un coup les yeux, en entendant son petit disciple poussait un gémissement de douleur.

Il se leva et le chercha. Il le trouva coincé dans un arbre, ses vêtements déchiraient de toutes parts.

Ses vêtements... Il n'était plus que présent en lambeaux... Luffy avait sa chemise en si mauvaise état qu'elle ne tenait plus que d'un morceau... Et son sort... Il n'existait déjà plus... Et malheureusement pour le jeune homme, il en était de même pour son sous-vêtement...

Rayleigh avait une magnifique vue du corps parfait de son disciple.

\- Papy Rayleigh... Aide moi... S'il te plaît...

Moins qu'un cri, c'était un murmure... Et sa voix... Tellement sensuelle en prononçant ces quelques mots...

Stop. Il venait de trouver la voix de Luffy... Sensuelle ? Il avait un sérieux problème... Surtout que si Luffy continuait à se tortillait comme ça pour essayer de se décoincer... Il ne donnait pas cher du joli petit cul du gamin... QUOI ?! Il avait bien pensé que Luffy avait un beau cul ?! De toute évidence oui...

\- Hm... Rayleigh... Les branches sont couvertes d'épines... J'ai mal...

Mais c'est quoi cette voix sérieux ?! Il veut se faire violer, c'est ça ? … Ah ben non... Les branches lui font vraiment mal... Il saigne... Putain... Ce sang sur sa peau... C'est vraiment excitant... V'la que le gamin l'excite maintenant...

Rayleigh se déplaça et commença à le délivrer... Seulement, à chaque fois qu'il touchait Luffy, ce dernier laissait un gémissement de sa bouche... Ses lèvres fines... Rayleigh ne voulait en faire qu'une chose ; les prendre et les faire valser avec les siennes.

Soudain, Luffy poussa un gémissement différent des autres... Celui là était encore plus excitant... On aurait dit un gémissement de plaisir...

Rayleigh regarda Luffy...

\- Ray... Rayleigh ! Plus vite !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta... Ta main... Hmmm...

Rayleigh fit lentement descendre son regard pour regarder sa main... Elle était sur le sexe de Luffy et imprimait un geste lent de va et vient.

Il n'en revenait pas... Il était en train de branler le gamin, et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué...

De plus, cela avait l'air de plaire à Luffy... Il lui demandait d'aller plus vite..

Mais... Ce serait mal non ? Ce serait profiter de l'occasion... Ce serait lâche.. Mais peut importe. Il était vraiment en manque et l'image d'un gamin les joues rougies par le plaisir et les yeux brouillés par le désir ne le laisser pas indifférent... Et il commençait à se sentir vraiment plus que serré dans son pantalon...

Il accéléra donc les mouvements de sa main, faisant gémir de plus belle Luffy.

\- Hm ? Pour... Pourquoi tu t'arr... Ah !

Rayleigh avait effectivement arrêter les mouvements de sa main, mais il venait de le prendre en bouche et le suçait vigoureusement tandis que sa main se frayait un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de Luffy , qu'il massa avant de faire entrer un premier doigt dans ce Luffy qui serait bientôt son futur amant.

Luffy ne fut pas déranger par cette intrusion, alors bientôt, Rayleigh en mit un second et fis des mouvement de ciseaux dans le corps de ce gamin qui serait prochainement sien.

Rayleigh s'attendait à ce que Luffy pousse un cri de douleur quand il enfonça un troisième doigt, il accéléra donc le mouvement de sa bouche sur la verge de son disciple. Seulement, Luffy, bien loin de sentir la moindre douleur poussa un long cris de jouissance et se libéra dans la bouche de son mentor.

Rayleigh avala la semence de son disciple, puis il se déshabilla.

Il détacha Luffy du reste de sa prison de branche et l'installa ventre à terre avant de se saisir de ses hanches et de le pénétrer d'un coup violent. Frappant directement la prostate de son Luffy qui hurla de plaisir et de douleur mélangeait. Il aurait bien aimé attendre que Luffy s'habitue à sa présence qui n'était pas des moindres, mais il n'en pouvait plus et martela bientôt Luffy de coup de butoir de plus en plus féroces, bestiales.

Sous lui, Luffy gémissait et se tordait de plaisir, bien qu'une certaine douleur l'empêchait de ressentir une jouissance extrême.

Rayleigh sortait et venait en lui, en frappant à chaque fois cet endroit qui faisait voir des étoiles à Luffy.

Il allait enfin se vider en Luffy, lorsque une froideur l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux...

Il cligna des yeux... La luminosité était beaucoup trop forte.

\- Shishishi !

\- … ?

Luffy était devant lui... Mais habillé correctement... Et qui plus est avec un seau dont certaines gouttes d'eau ruisselaient encore...

Un rêve ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve ?... Oui, c'était cela... Un rêve...

\- Luffy... Je vais te tuer... Tu viens de me réveiller au meilleure moment du rêve... Et en plus... Tu l'as trouvé où ce seau ?

\- Il était à côté de la rivière... Tu rêvais à quoi papy Rayleigh ?

\- … Tu ne veux pas le savoir... Et je ne te le dirais pas...

\- Mais !

\- Ça t'apprendra à me réveiller !

La douche froide l'avait refroidi... Mais les souvenirs plus que précis de son rêve tirailler Rayleigh.

Il tacha d'éviter son... Enfin non, ce n'étais pas vraiment _son_ Luffy... Il tacha d'éviter Luffy le restant de la journée sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte.

Ce dont il réussit à merveille. Luffy restait concentré sur son entrainement et lui chercher le repas de ce soir.

Ce fut donc un Rayleigh maître de ses faits-et-geste et un Luffy tout guilleret qui se retrouvèrent devant un gros lapin qui avait pas mal fait courir Rayleigh.

\- Luffy... Bave pas sur le feu...

Luffy passa sa main sous sa bouche pour enlever la bave qui dégoulinait de sa bouche tandis que la douce odeur du lapin arrivait à ses narines.

Une fois le repas prêt, Rayleigh partagea le lapin et en tandis un morceau à Luffy.

Au bout d'un court moment, Luffy lui demanda :

\- Papy Rayleigh... Comment on fait l'amour ?

Rayleigh en fit tomber son morceau de lapin et sa mâchoire sur le sol.

Nan mais c'est quoi cette question sérieux ?!

\- Pourquoi cette question Luffy ?

Luffy rougit et commença à bégayer :

\- C'est que.. Que... Je.. Je crois... Je crois que... Je crois qu'il y a une personne que j'aime... Et... Et j'aimerais savoir comment on fait...

Luffy amoureux ? Non, la bonne blague !

… Non... Non... Non mais c'est vrai en plus ?!

\- Ben euh... ça dépend...

\- Avec un homme.

Ça avait l'honneur d'être directe...

\- … Mais comment tu veux que je t'explique ÇA ?!

\- … Ben... Si tu ne peux pas me l'expliquer, montre moi !

… Mais.. Mais c'était une proposition ça ! Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire oui ?! Si il était amoureux, c'était avec la personne qu'il aimait qu'il devrait découvrir ça !

\- Luffy... Je peux pas te dire oui...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... Tu ne penses pas que ce serait mieux de demander à la personne que tu aimes ?

\- Mais... Je ne veux pas qu'il me dise que je suis trop inexpérimenté ou un truc du genre...

Luffy amoureux... Luffy qui me demande de coucher avec lui... Mais là ! Non, cela ne peut-être qu'un rêve ! Nan mais Luffy qui fait des mots de plus de huit lettres ?! Ça c'est impossible !

Rayleigh se pinça pour voir si il rêvait... Nan... Ce n'était pas un rêve... C'était bien la réalité !

Mais qu'allait-il donc pouvoir faire ?!

\- Luffy... Si cette personne t'aime vraiment, elle sera au contraire très honorée de pouvoir avoir ta première fois...

\- … ?

\- En gros..

\- J'ai compris.. Mais... Tu en es sur ?

\- Si elle préfère que tu ne soit plus vierge... C'est soit qu'elle aurait l'impression de te salir, soit qu'elle ne te mérite pas.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui...

Luffy resta calme quelques instant... Devenant écarlate...

\- Hoy ! Luffy ! T'as oublié de respirer en réfléchissant !

… Rayleigh savait que le gosse ne pouvait pas faire plus d'une chose à la fois... Mais quand même ! Oublier de... Respirer... C'est même pas humainement possible ! M'ouais... Luffy n'était pas humain... C'était la seule possibilité...

\- Merci Papy Rayleigh !

\- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier... Par contre...

\- … ? Oui ?

\- De qui es-tu amoureux ?

\- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi je te le dirais ?!

\- Parce que je t'ai aidé ! Et que je veux savoir qui a réussi l'exploit de séduire Monkey D. Luffy !

\- …

Luffy rougit encore une fois.

Décidément, cette couleur lui allait à merveille.

\- C'est... C'est... C'est Law...

Quoi ?! Le mec sadique et froid !

A ce moment, Rayleigh s'effondra de rire. Nan mais la pile sur patte et le calculateur sadique ! Vous les imaginez ensembles vous ?

\- Nan mais t'es sérieux Trafalgar Law ?!

\- Ben oui...

Rayleigh réussi tant bien que mal à arrêter de rire et redevint sérieux.

\- Je ne pense pas que ton manque d'expérience le dérangera... Au contraire...

\- … ?

\- … Mince... Le lapin est froid... Et ben...

\- LA BOUFFE ! ELLE.M'ÉTAIT SORTIS DE LA TÊTE !

Luffy se fit alors un devoir de finir le gigantesque lapin à lui tout seul.

Puis ils allèrent ce coucher dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Finalement, Rayleigh décida de partir quelques semaines plus tard, mais fit un tour sur l'île des femmes... Un an et demi, il fallait les rattraper !

_**Fin flashback.**_

Shakky tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

\- Le petit Monkey va bien ?

\- Oui, très.

\- … Par hasard... Tu ne serais pas passer pas l'île des femmes avant de rentrer ?

\- Heu... Ça dépend...

\- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé... Tu as de la visite...

Et, en effet, derrière le comptoir se tenait Mamignon ainsi que la princesse serpent...

Boa lui demanda des nouvelles de Luffy.

Mamignon l'accusa d'avoir mis enceinte une très grosse partie de la population durant son passage sur l'île.

Et sous les regards des trois jeunes femmes, il explosa de rire avant de se saisir de la bouteille que Shakky venait de lui envoyer.

Et, il dit, d'une voie claire et joyeuse :

\- Luffy va mieux que bien !

_**Fin.**_

* * *

J'aime les rewievs, un peu, beaucoup beaucoup...

Les rewievs je les aime beaucoup et si j'en avais pleins, je serais très contente ~ (Sur j'aime les licornes de Agnés dans Moi, Moche et méchant)

Mettez moi une p'tite rewiev please !

A bientôt !

Alnia.


End file.
